DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The American Association for Cancer Research (AACR) requests continuation of support for an intensive one-week Summer workshop on the molecular biology of cancer that has been in operation since July 1992. The workshop is primarily designed for physicians in training at the level of oncology fellow. Space is also made available to a limited number of senior oncologists. The goals of this workshop are to provide oncologists with a working knowledge of the essential concepts and techniques of molecular biology, and to encourage and equip them to devote their future careers to basic, translational, and clinical cancer research. The development and application of a range of cellular and molecular biological approaches to the study of gene structure and expression, cellular growth control, and malignant transformation has resulted in remarkable advances in the diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of cancer. It is likely that there are now and will be in the future many more potential opportunities for effective application of this knowledge in the clinic. Many clinical oncologists, even in academic settings, have difficulty keeping up with the latest research developments whose language and methodology are far removed from clinical practice. There are as a result major problems in communication between clinical oncologists and the basic molecular biologists who are carrying out the cutting edge research in the field. The overall goal of this project is to foster understanding of molecular biology among clinical oncologists, and equip and encourage them to devote their future careers to basic, translational and clinical cancer research by: 1). Presenting lectures by leading experts on the basic concepts of molecular biology and on the most recent developments in the translation of these concepts to clinical research and practice; 2). Presenting small group laboratory sessions to demonstrate the important experimental techniques utilized in basic molecular biology; 3). Setting up discussion opportunities where one-on-one contacts with leaders i n the field will provide participants with advice about scientific developments, career paths, and preparing grant applications; 4). Designing and executing means of evaluating the success of the workshop in achieving its stated goals; and 5). Refining the workshop organization and syllabus for succeeding years. The Workshop takes place at the Given Institute in Aspen, Colorado, operated by the University of Colorado whose Office of Continuing Medical Education assists the AACR with the administration of the course. Professional evaluation is provided by the Office of Educational Development at the University of Alabama (Birmingham).